Harry Potter and the Deceitful Lies
by hollytiger
Summary: Rated M. This is an AU. Starts when Harry is seven years old. He meets a little girl who lives across the street and she and her mother end up being someone from his past. The truth about Dumbledore is revealed but it's not until Harry's Eleventh birthday that he and his friend have been mislead their entire life. Eventual Harmony or H/HR (whatever you call it).
1. The Girl from Five Privet Drive

Harry Potter and the Deceitful Lies

by

hollytiger

_Summary: This is an AU. Starts when Harry is seven years old. He meets a little girl who lives across the street and she and her mother end up being someone from his past. The truth about Dumbledore is revealed but it's not until Harry's Eleventh birthday that he and his friend have been mislead their entire life. Eventual Harmony or H/HR (whatever you call it)._

_Disclaimer: So this is a third re-write of the Jessica Black saga. Some parts will be from the other two failed attempts at a re-write of HP. I do not own Harry Potter. That's all J.K. Rowling. Jessica Black and Joshua Farnham are myself and my fiancé in real life. But if I had my way, the series would have had taken a different route. FYI some of the things in this fic are my own questions as to why they were never addressed in the books, such as the Dursley's constant abuse and why no one reported them, Hermione and Harry's sudden attraction to Ron and Ginny in sixth year when it was clear from the start that Harry and Hermione had the hots for each other and many other things like the Potter Inheritance. For now, enjoy Chapter 1._

Chapter 1: The Girl from 5 Privet Drive

"BOY! GET UP!" came the bellows of Vernon Dursley, followed by banging on the door to the cupboard. Vernon Dursley, though a successful businessman, was not a nice man. He was greedy, selfish, and abusive. At least to Harry. Harry James Potter that is. Harry did not know why he had to live with his horrible relatives. He asked his aunt once what happened to his parents. His aunt had simply responded, "They died in a car accident. The police placed us with you, now be quiet." He hadn't asked again. Now being only four years old, Harry knew that his aunt had lied. He was allowed to watch television once in a while, mostly crime dramas, and he was able to pick up on how to read people's body language. When he had asked his aunt about his parents, she had frozen in place and her eyes had become shifty, like she was hiding something. Oh well, maybe one day she would tell him what really happened.

Harry stumbled out of his makeshift bed and opened the door to find his uncle standing there waiting for him.

"Good morning Uncle Vernon," said Harry.

"Get showered and changed boy, you are going across the street to the neighbor's while we go out shopping."

"Yes sir," said Harry as he raced up the stairs with his change of clothes to the lavatory. Minutes later, he rushed down the stairs as the Dursleys were putting on their shoes.

"Go to Number 5," barked his Aunt Petunia. "There is a little girl in the front yard on a swing set."

"Yes Aunt Petunia," said Harry, his eyes lighting up. Harry was never allowed to play with any of the neighborhood children and he was finally going to be able to maybe make a new friend. Harry put on his shoes and rushed out the front door. He looked both ways before crossing the street and he saw the little girl on the swing set in strange clothing. She had brownish black hair that was braided in pigtails, brown eyes and was dressed in blue jeans, a red tanktop, tennis shoes and was wearing what Harry could only describe as a giant robe.

_What a strange looking girl..._thought Harry. The girl gave a shy wave, as Harry waved back as he approached her.

"Hi, I'm Harry, is this Number 5?" he asked the girl who looked no more than eight.

"Hi hi!" said the girl excitedly. "Yes, this is number 5. It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry. I'm Jessica Black."

"How old are you?" asked Harry.

"I'll be eight on September 19th," said Jessica. "You?"

"I just turned seven, I think," said Harry. He knew his birthday was July 31st, today to be exact, but the Dursley's never really told him how old he was or wished him happy birthday. They would just hand him something wrapped and walk away.

"You think? Don't you know when your birthday is?" asked Jessica, raising an eyebrow as she swung back and forth on the swing. Harry shrugged as he sat down on the vacant swing next to her and started to swing alongside her.

"I know it's today, July 31st," said Harry, "but I don't know what year. My relatives don't really like me."

"I'm sorry, but that is horrid," said Jessica. "Do you even get a cake?"

"No, not really," said Harry.

"Well, I think that's about to change, follow me!" said Jessica as she jumped up from the swing and dragged Harry inside Number 5.

"Mummy!" cried Jessica. "The neighbors across the street don't celebrate Harry's birthday! He doesn't even get a cake! Can we make him one?" A young blonde woman, in her late twenties, emerged from the kitchen. The woman looked familiar to Harry, but he wasn't sure if he had seen her before or what.

"Hello Harry," said the woman as she looked at him. She had a tiny bit of shock on her face at his appearance and she burst into tears.

"My boy, my poor sweet boy what have they done to you?! I told him! I told him not to put you with them!" cried the women as she wrapped her arms around a now bewildered Harry. This woman obviously knew who he was, for she was now placing kisses all over him like a mother would to their child. She brushed some of Harry's hair back.

"Forgive me Harry, but these last five years have been absolutely horrid. I've had to stand back and watch those dastardly horrid Dursley's treat you like garbage when in fact, you should have been here, with us."

"With you? Who are you?' asked Harry.

"Harry, my name is Arabella Figg-Black," said the woman, "and I am your godmother and rightful guardian."

Arabella then told Harry everything. His parents had not died in a car crash. They were murdered by a powerful wizard. When Arabella had told Harry he was a wizard, he was confused. There was no such thing as magic...was there?

"I'm a what?" asked Harry.

"A wizard, Harry. And a very powerful one, once you get a bit of training in you later in life. No one told you? That bloody bastard Dursley, I should wring his neck!" Arabella was fuming.

"Never mind Harry, as of today you are no longer going to live at the Dursleys," said Arabella. "I will make sure of that. For now, let's celebrate your birthday properly. Jessica dear, go find Harry something suitable to wear upstairs. I have tons of boy clothes in the bottom drawer that I was saving for Harry when I was finally able to save him from the Dursleys. We are going out."

Jessica raced upstairs to fetch the clothes for Harry.

"I haven't really needed to use this the last couple of years, Harry, but I think I should make sure you are physically okay," said Arabella, reaching into the kitchen drawer. She pulled out a long wooden stick.

"This is my wand, that I use to perform magic with," said Arabella. "This is isn't going to hurt, I just want to see if you have any blocks or charms on you."

"Charms? Blocks? What do you mean?"

"Spells Harry, I believe you may have several placed on you. I can easily remove them. Wait, Harry why are you squinting?"

"To be honest, I can't see very well," said Harry.

"Just like your father, blind as a bat. No worries, we will get you some glasses. Now hold still, this will only take a minute." Arabella muttered some words in a language Harry didn't know and after a few moments Arabella turned a puce shade of purple.

"I AM GOING TO KILL ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!"


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2- Diagon Alley

Later that afternoon, after Arabella had taken Jessica and Harry out for lunch in London at McDonald's, they stopped at a department store. The first thing they did was go to the vision center to buy Harry some eyeglasses. Arabella got Jessica an eye exam as well, and it was determined that she needed glasses too. Arabella killed two birds with one stone by doing so. After Jessica and Harry picked out their frames and lenses, the optometrist returned moments later with their new glasses.

"You look smashing, Harry," said Jessica. "Like James Bond, right Mummy?"

"Yes, very handsome," said Arabella. "You look nice in your new glasses too, Jessica. Now, off to get some clothes." Arabella paid for the two pairs of glasses and eye exams and the three headed for the boy's department. Arabella bought Harry several pairs of pants, several shirts, some ties for special occasions and new shoes. After stopping in the girl's department for Jessica for a bit, the three placed their purchases in Arabella's car and headed to the movies. Once the movie was over, Arabella turned to Harry.

"Now that we have celebrated your birthday, I think it's time we paid a visit to Diagon Alley and Gringotts to get everything sorted out. Harry, it is time to introduce you to the Wizarding World."

They left the theatre and Arabella led them down through Leicester Square to Charring Cross Road. Arabella parked her car in a parking garage nearby and they walked down the street to what Harry now saw as a small pub.

"Aunt Bella, why are we going in here?" asked Harry.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron," said Arabella. "It can only been seen by wizards and witches. Harry, before we go in, I must warn you. You are famous in our world. You may get mobbed by people wanting to shake your hand or give you a hug. If you are not ready, let me know and we will not go in."

"No, I want to come live with you Aunt Bella. Please, let's go in?" asked Harry.

"Alright, follow me and stay close," said Arabella, taking both Jessica and Harry's hands as she led them inside the tiny pub. The pub was crowded with wizards and witches. A tall, bald headed man stood behind the bar, wiping out a beer mug.

"Hullo Arabella, and young Jessica, it's wonderful to see you!" he said. "Can I get you two anything from the kitchen? And who is this strapping young lad?"

"No thanks Tom, I've got official business to attend to at Gringotts and then the Ministry. Tom, may I finally introduce you to..."

"Bless my soul," said Tom. "It's Harry Potter." The roaring pub came to a dull roar as a wave of hush grew among the patrons. The next thing Harry knew, several people were coming up to him just as Arabella has said they would. He shook several hands and several witches gave him motherly hugs, some weeping as they did. Arabella and Jessica managed to get Harry away from the crowd after a bit and led him out into the back.

"I told you that would happen, Harry, I'm sorry," said Arabella.

"That's okay," said Harry. "But why am I so famous?"

"I will tell you when we get home," said Arabella. "For now, we need to get to Gringotts immediately."

Arabella pulled out her wand and tapped three bricks on the wall in front of them. To Harry's amazement, the wall became an archway.

"Welcome Harry, to Diagon Alley," smiled Jessica. "Mummy when we are done can we stop for ice cream?"

"Yes, I suppose we should. I'm just worried that Dumbledore might try to pull a fast one. Follow me you two and stay alert."

The three walked through the archway and into the middle of the shops and such around them. Harry looked around in awe. He definitely felt at home now. Arabella led the two children up to a giant white building.

"Wow, what is this place?" asked Harry.

"Gringotts, the wizard bank," said Arabella. "One of the most safest places in the wizarding world."

"Aunt Bella, what's that guarding the door?" asked Harry, pointing to a short creature by the door.

"Those are goblins, Harry," said Arabella. "The majority of them are greedy but the goblins in here are very nice and treat everyone with respect."

"Good day Lady Black," said the goblin at the door, bowing.

"Hello Dragock," said Arabella bowing. She led Harry and Jessica inside and up to the director of the bank.

"Director Ragnok, I wish to speak with you regarding some guardianship matters over Mr. Potter here," said Arabella.

"Lady Black, of course, allow me to get Griphook. Griphook! You are needed up front!" Ragnok turned back towards Arabella.

"Can I ask why you would like to speak to me?" asked Ragnok. "Harry is in your custody as stated in the Potter's will, correct?"

"Wrong," said Arabella. "For the last five years, Harry has been living with Vernon and Petunia Dursley and I believe that Albus Dumbledore is to blame."

"And why are you only bringing this up now?" asked Ragnok. "If Dumbledore went against the Potter's wishes then he must be arrested."

"Dumbledore said that he had to stay with the Dursleys due to a charm that Lily left on Harry. Blood wards are supposedly in effect. However, Harry is physically abused and I do believe that in order for blood wards to work the blood relative must never harm the child. Harry has been beaten, starved, underdressed and treated like a slave. I have tried for the last five years to take Harry away from that awful place but Dumbledore has shown up, obliviated Harry and Jessica both, and returned Harry to the Dursley's. He physically and verbally threatened that if I was to ever interfere with Harry again that he would come after me. Also, I have belief that he put my husband in jail on purpose to fulfill his plans."

"Your husband was charged with the murder of Peter Petigrew and several muggles yes?"

"Yes but he was never given a trial. However, I know for a fact that Sirius did not do it because he was not the Potter's secret keeper. Petigrew was. He was the one who betrayed the Potters."

Ragnok nodded and leaned down and whispered to Griphook.

"In that case I will have to alert the Ministry," said Ragnok to Arabella. "Griphook has informed me that he sent you and young Mr. Potter several letters over the last five years but never received any response. We may now believe that Dumbledore has been intercepting your owl posts from us, which is a serious crime among the goblins. If you give us one moment, Lady Black, we need to notify the minister and get all the necessary files regarding the Potter Estate."

"Thank you kindly Ragnok," said Arabella. As the two entered the office where all of the account records were kept, Jessica looked up at her mother.

"Mummy, are they going to try and free Daddy?' asked Jessica.

"That's up to the ministry, but seeing as the goblins handle any guardianship issues, it is more than likely that they can free your father and imprison Dumbledore for will infringment."

The two goblins returned a moment later.

"Lady Black, we have spoken with the Auror's office and they are arresting Dumbledore as we speak. I spoke to them that your husband, Lord Black, may have been wrongfully imprisoned and they looked into his arrest. It turns out that the auror who did the arrest admitted the following year to being a death eater and that is the reason why he was not given a trial. They have agreed to give your husband an immediate trial starting tomorrow in front of the Wizengamot. Someone from the ministry will notify you of the time via owl. In the meantime, I ask that you, your daughter, and Mr. Potter please follow me as we need to discuss the Potter will."


	3. Wills and Trials

**Chapter 3: Wills and Trials**

Ragnok led Arabella, Jessica and Harry into a large conference room and motioned for them to take a seat.

"Please sit," said Ragnok. "Now, I have in front of me, The Last Will and Final Testament of James Charlus and Lily Evans Potter." Arabella took a deep breath, as she had never heard their will read. Lily had told her before her death that she and Sirius were to be Harry's guardians should they die.

"We, James Charlus and Lily Evans Potter, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare this, our last will and testament. To Frank, Alice, and Neville Longbottom, we leave 100,000 galleons to put towards Neville's education at Hogwarts or other wizarding institution, as well as to help with repairs on your home. To Minerva McGonagall, our favorite transfiguration professor at Hogwarts and Head of House, we leave 100,000 galleons to put towards new transfiguration materials and whatever other necessities you may require. To Remus John Lupin, our dear friend and fellow Maurader, we leave the Potter Cottage in Bristol, as well as 500,000 galleons. To Sirius, Arabella, and Jessica Black, we leave 10 million galleons, the Potter Mansion in Oxford, and our home at 5 Privet Drive in Surrey. And finally to our son, Harry James Potter, we leave the remaining assets of our estate, to the sum of 10.3 billion galleons, and the remaining Potter homes should we precede him in death. If he is to not survive us, and we do not have any more heirs, then in our deaths, the remainder of our estate is to be given to Sirius and Arabella Black and their children. Also, we emancipate Harry as an adult as of his eleventh birthday, when he is to attend Hogwarts. He is to be under the full care of the following people in order..." Ragnok flipped the page and continued to read.

_In order, Harry's guardianship shall go as follows:_

_Sirius And Arabella Black_

_Frank and Alice Longbottom_

_Remus Lupin_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Under NO circumstances is Harry to be placed with Vernon and Petunia Dursley, Molly and Arthur Weasley, or anyone else that may be of threat to Harry. The Dursley's hate magic, and Molly Weasley is to not be trusted as we understand she may have used love potions on her husband and may do the same to our son should she have a daughter._

"That's all, the rest is simply them stating everything written is true," said Ragnok.

"Excuse me sir," asked Harry, "but who are the Weasleys?"

"They are a poor but respected Pureblood family," said Arabella, who turned a slight shade of red, angry at the last statement of the guardianship. "Arthur is Sirius' second cousin once removed or something like that. Your grandma was Dorea Black, and her first cousin was Cedrella Black, who married Septimus Weasley. Septimus was Arthur's father. That makes you two second cousins. His children are your third cousins."

"And this woman he's married to wants me to marry their daughter? Do they even HAVE a daughter? Ew!"

"Yes, they have six sons and a daughter," said Arabella. "And believe you me, the next time I see Molly Weasley I am going to hex her into oblivion!"

"Harry, you are also the owner of a trust vault that is automatically refilled every month, and we've determined that automatic payments to Dumbledore and the Weasleys were being withdrawn from that vault. We have determined that Dumbledore paid off one the other goblins to be allowed access and he was given your key to your vault. The key was found in Dumbledore's office just moments ago when the Ministry raided his office at Hogwarts," said Griphook. "We have changed the lock on your vault and have made you a new key should Dumbledore had copies made." He handed Harry a gold key, along with a box.

"This box contains the deeds to all your properties. Every month your trust vault refills to 5000 galleons. When you reach age eleven, you will have access to your entire estate as per instructed by your parents. Any questions?" Harry shook his head.

"No, not really," said Harry.

"I do, you still haven't explained to me why no one ever physically came to my home to see if I had Harry," said Arabella. "If you assumed we were not responding to any owls, why didn't you send someone to check up on us?"

"The same goblin that Dumbledore paid off also put in our records that you were taking great care of Harry and that no visitation checks were necessary and that you had responded to our owls when we looked back at the records."

"That would make sense," said Jessica. "And that gave you guys no reason to check in on him or us."

"Yes, you are a smart little girl," said Ragnok. "I think you maybe slated for Ravenclaw, young lady." Jessica blushed and Arabella smiled.

"Well, thank you very much Ragnok, it is much appreciated. What about the gold that was taken from Harry's vault?"

"It will be returned to his main vault from the Weasleys' and Dumbledore's vaults. We do apologize again, Lord Potter, and it will not happen again."

* * *

After Arabella, Harry and Jessica finished their business at Gringotts, the three stopped at the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley. Florean Fortescue was a short man, and when he was graced with Harry's presence, he insisted to Arabella and Jessica that they could order as much as they wanted, and that the ice cream was on the house. As it was Harry's birthday, she ordered a giant sundae for the three of them to share. Harry's eyes widened when Florean brought out the huge sundae. Mounds of different flavored ice cream sat in a large bowl, topped with hot fudge, strawberry, pineapple, and other syrups, whipped cream, nuts and cherries.

"Oh my god, how are we going to eat all this?" asked Harry. "It looks too good to eat!"

"Dig in, Harry, it's ice cream," grinned Jessica as she took her spoon and started eating away. Somehow, the three of them managed to eat the bowl clean to the horror of some onlookers and after thanking Florean again, the three headed for Madam Malkin's, which Harry saw was a robe shop.

"We should get you a few sets of day robes, Harry," said Arabella. "You may want to wear them to the trial tomorrow." They entered the shop and Jessica groaned. The one person she least wanted to see was standing on a fitting stool, being fitted for day robes.

"Mummy, can I please hex him! He doesn't deserve to be standing there!" whispered Jessica.

"Hush, love, he is your cousin, be nice," said Arabella. "He's a nice boy, he is not treated well by Lucius."

"Well, well, if it isn't my dear cousin-in-law," said a brunette woman standing by.

"Narcissa, good day to you," said Arabella. Narcissa came up to her and whispered to her.

"You must help me and Draco, the beatings are getting worse. I can't bear to see my son be abused like that. We need your protection, Bella."

"Oh Cissy, come with us to Grimmauld Place, you will be safe there!" said Bella.

"Lucius knows where it is, it's not safe!" said Narcissa as Harry stood on the stool next to who he now realized was Draco.

"Then come live with us in Surrey," said Arabella. "You will be safe there. The house was left to us by James and Lily. Sirius and I placed several charms on it. The muggles just think it's another ordinary muggle house but the inside is expanded. We can have Kreacher fetch your belongings for you and Draco and bring them to the house."

Meanwhile, over by the stools, Jessica stood with Harry and Draco.

"Draco, you and Aunt Cissy are going to live with us, okay?" whispered Jessica. "I promise to protect my flesh and blood. You are my cousin, I won't let that man hurt you!"

"Jess, you know I am terrified of my father. How are we going to get away? He watches us like a hawk."

"Leave that to Mummy, she is sneaky," said Jessica. "Oh, Draco, this is Harry Potter. Your other cousin. Harry Potter, this is Draco Malfoy, our cousin." Harry held his hand out to Draco and Draco took it, shaking it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Draco, and don't worry, my muggle relatives hated me too and abused me. I promise I will protect you too."

"Thank you Harry, I promise I am nothing like my father, whatever you may have heard about him."

"Nothing, actually," said Harry. "I only found out today I was a wizard."

"Harry, Draco's dad was a follower of You-Know-Who," said Jessica. "The guy who gave you your scar." Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh," said Harry.

"Okay you two, you are both done," said Madam Malkin to Harry and Draco. "How about you, Miss Black? Would you like to see if you are in need of new robes?"

"Is that alright Mummy?" asked Jessica.

"Yes, that's fine, just charge it to our account, Madam Malkin," said Arabella. Harry and Draco hopped off their stools and stood with Arabella and Narcissa respectively. Harry's robes would carry the Potter Crest, since his family was a noble and respected family name. As soon as Jessica got fitted for new robes, the group thanked Madam Malkin and after making sure that Narcissa and Draco were not being followed by anyone Lucius may have sent, they head back through the Leaky Cauldron and to the parking garage. They drove out of the city and arrived back in Surrey. As Harry got out of the car, he looked over towards the Dursleys and Arabella put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll deal with them in a bit, let's get Narcissa and Draco settled in first." She led the group inside the house and yelled, "KREACHER!"

A "POP" was heard and before Harry's eyes appeared what he could only describe as an elf.

"NO NO NO! KREACHER IS MISTRESS BELLATRIX'S! I WILL NOT SERVE YOU BLOOD-TRAI-"

"SHUT UP KREACHER AND LISTEN TO ME!" screamed Arabella. Kreacher's eyes widened as his hands came flying to his throat and he let out a gasp.

"You will go to Malfoy Manor, collect Narcissa and Draco's belongings, and return with them here. If you need help, enlist their house-elf Dobby to help you and tell him he can stay here."

"Yes Mistress Black," said Kreacher bowing, and disappearing with a "Pop!" Arabella turned to Harry. "Let's go deal with the Dursley's." Arabella led Harry out of the house and across the street to Number Four. Arabella rang the bell and the door opened to reveal Petunia.

"Oh it's you," snarled Petunia. When she saw who was standing next to Harry, she froze.

"Hello Petunia, I think it's time you and I had a little chat," growled Arabella. "Harry, get your belongings from your room."

"Um, it's right here, Aunt Bella," said Harry as he pointed to the cupboard.

"A CUPBOARD?! YOU MADE HIM SLEEP IN A CUPBOARD?! HE IS YOUR FLESH AND BLOOD AND THIS IS WHERE YOU TELL HIM TO SLEEP? PETUNIA EVANS DURSLEY I HAVE EVERY RIGHT MIND TO TRANSFORM YOU INTO A PIG!"

By this time, Arabella had her wand out, pointed at Petunia and Vernon was growling at Arabella while Dudley cowered in a corner in the parlor.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU CRAZY FREAK BEFORE I CALL THE AUTHORITIES!" bellowed Vernon.

"SHUT UP DURSLEY! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT MIND TO CALL THEM AND TELL THEM WHAT YOU DID!" cried Arabella, pointing her wand at him now. Vernon lunged at Arabella ready to attack her.

"FLIPENDO!" cried Arabella. Vernon flew back into the wall, and Petunia shrieked in horror.

"Now, you listen to me, all of you," said Arabella. "You are to come nowhere near Harry. He is coming to live with me like he was supposed to."

"Dumbledore said..."

"Dumbledore is in magical jail. He went against your sister's wishes and falsified documentation. There are no blood wards because of the way you have treated Harry. He is a liar and an old coot. Come now Harry. Let's go home."

After Arabella and Harry left the Dursleys and crossed the street, they entered the house to find Jessica reading the mail.

"Mummy, we got that owl from the ministry. Daddy's trial is tomorrow at 9 AM."

"Which courtroom, love?" asked Arabella as Jessica handed her the letter.

"Courtroom Nine," said Jessica. "Lower level."

"Right then," said Arabella. "We better get to bed early then. Jessica, are Draco and Narcissa all settled?"

"Yes Mummy, they said they would stay here instead of going to the trial in case Lucius is looking for them. Kreacher and Dobby returned with their things just a short while ago."

"Good," said Arabella looking at the clock. "Goodness, it's nearly 9:00 P.M. Alright you lot, off to bed. Harry, I'll show you to your room."

Arabella led the children upstairs and she stopped in front of a door. She turned to Harry, as Jessica watched on with a smile.

"We've had this room ready for the last five years," said Arabella. "Ive changed it as the years went by. I hope you like it Harry." She opened the door and Harry's jaw dropped. There was a single bed with red and gold sheets and blankets. Train sets and toys were scattered throughout the room. A desk sat in the corner with photographs pinned to the corkboard above it and a large antique wardrobe stood next to the closet.

"Welcome home, Harry," grinned Jessica. "Good night Mummy and Harry." She skipped off to her pink palace and Harry turned to Arabella.

"This is, this is more than I could ever ask for," said Harry. "Thank you Aunt Bella."

"Welcome home, sweetheart," said Arabella. "The photographs over on the corkboard are of you and your parents before they, you know."

Harry hugged her and started to cry.

"I don't remember them, but I miss them everyday," said Harry. "Thank you again."

"Goodnight sweetheart," said Arabella, kissing the top of his head. She smiled as he ran into the room and sat down at the desk, looking at the pictures.

"Don't stay up too late, love," said Arabella as she closed the door.

"I won't, Aunt Bella," said Harry.

* * *

The next morning, Arabella, Harry, and Jessica awoke around seven. After taking showers and getting dressed into their robes, they set out for London once again. This time they took the Underground. Harry had never ridden the subway before. Arabella and Jessica showed him how to use a subway pass. They received a few strange looks from people for their attire.

"Hey kid, it's not Mischief Night yet," commented a suited gentleman sitting next to them as he got up to get off at a stop.

"Lousy cranky muggle," muttered Jessica, who looked ready to chase after the man and kick him. "Who does he think he is? I'll show him..."

"Jessica Marie Black!" cried Arabella. "That's enough!"

"Sorry Mum," said Jessica. They got off at a different stop and Arabella led the kids up the escalators and up the steps to street level. She led them down the street and around the corner to a side street to a lone telephone booth.

"Right, everyone squeeze in," said Arabella. "Okay, let's see, I believe it's 6-4-2-4-2."

"That spells magic on the letters," grinned Jessica as Arabella dialed the number. "Clever."

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," came a woman's voice. "Please state your name and your business."

"Ladies Arabella and Jessica Black and Lord Harry Potter to attend the trial of Lord Sirius Black," said Arabella. Three badges popped out of the telephone. Arabella, Jessica and Harry pinned on their badges.

"All wands are subject to inspection upon arrival," repeated the voice and suddenly, the phone booth became an elevator lift and the three went underground.

Harry was in awe as they arrived in the ministry. After stepping out of the phone booth, Arabella led the children over to a security desk.

"Good morning, Eric," said Arabella to the security guard.

"Ah, mornin' Bella," said the guard. "You three here for your husband's trial?"

"Yes, here is my wand," said Arabella, handing over her wand. "The children do not have one, yet."

The guard looked at Harry and blinked.

"Blimey, Harry Potter, nice ter meet ya," said the guard. "I 'ope Sirius gets off scot-free. 'e's a nice lad."

"Thank you, Eric," said Arabella. "Is it still in Courtroom Nine?"

"Yes mi'lady, elevator to the Department of Mysteries," said the guard, pointing to an elevator in the back.

"Thank you, Eric," said Arabella. "Have a good day."

"You too, mi'lady," said Eric. He returned to his copy of the Daily Prophet, and Arabella led the kids to the elevator. After being crowded around people and being flung around, the same voice that greeted them in the phone booth said, "Department of Mysteries."

Arabella, Jessica, Harry and a couple other witches and wizards got off the elevator. Arabella led them down a hall, where Harry saw a strange looking door. He stopped and stared at it.

"Harry, what is it?" asked Jessica.

"There's something in that room," said Harry. "Something important. I don't know what, but it's really important."

"Come along Harry, it's just another work room here," said Arabella as she led the kids into the courtroom. They sat on the defendant's side. A tall man stood at the table, which Harry could only guess must have been Sirius' legal representation. A few more spectators and a few reporters sat on the other side and a man in a large black robe banged his gavel.

"Order! Order! This emergency meeting of the Wizengamot is now in session!" he cried. "As Minister of Magic, our first order of business is the accused mass murderer, Sirius Black!"

A murmur ran through the crowd of spectators.

"We have come across evidence that Lord Black was not given a fair trial, Minister," said a woman in the Wizengamot. "This evidence comes from Gringotts as well as Lady Black herself. He is to be retried on the basis of illegal Ministry practices."

"Is the prisoner here?" asked the Minister.

"Yes Minister," replied the woman.

"Very well, bring him in," said the Minister. The door opened and Arabella gasped at the sight of her husband.

"Sirius!" cried Arabella.

"Bella!" replied Sirius. "Jessie! Harry!"

"Silence, Lord Black," said the Minister. "Now, Mr. Black, since you were thrown in Azkaban without a fair trial, would you be willing to subject to Veritaserum?"

"Yes I would, Minister Fudge," replied Sirius.

"Very well," said Fudge. "Madam Bones, will you administer the Veritaserum?"

"Yes Minister Fudge," said the woman as she stood from her seat. She stepped down from the stands and was handed a small vial by the minister. Sirius opened his mouth and Madam Bones poured three drops down his throat.

"Madam Bones will do the questioning," said Fudge.

"Will you please state your full name?" said Madam Bones.

"Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black," said Sirius.

"Are you married?"

"Yes, to Arabella Figg-Black, Lady of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles?"

"No, Peter killed the muggles and then transformed."

"Are you saying Peter Pettigrew is alive?"

"Yes," replied Sirius. "He is an unregistered animagus."

"What is his form?"

"He is a rat," replied Sirius.

"Did you betray James and Lily Potter to You-Know-Who?"

"No, that was also Peter. Albus Dumbledore convinced me to switch as their secret keeper with Peter at the last minute."

"Who else knew besides the Potters and Dumbledore that you had switched?"

"My wife Arabella and Remus J. Lupin," replied Sirius.

"When you arrived at the Potter Home to take Harry to live with you, were you forced to hand him over to Rubeus Hagrid per Dumbledore's orders?"

"Yes, even though I was Harry's rightful and legal guardian," replied Sirius. Madam Bones turned to the Minister.

"I am finished questioning him, I believe there is enough true testimony to clear Lord Black," said Madam Bones. She waved her wand and Sirius returned to normal.

"Oh my head," said Sirius. "I think you used a bit too much Amelia."

"Sorry Padfoot," winked Madam Bones as she returned to her seat.

"Now that we have heard the testimony from the accused under Veritaserum, the Wizengamot will now vote. All those, based on the evidence given, find Lord Black not guilty? Raise your hands."

All but two hands in the Wizengamot raised into the air.

"Majority rules," said Fudge. "Lord Black, the Ministry apologizes to you and your family for your wrongful imprisonment. We will now be looking for Peter Pettigrew in his rat form. We are giving you and your family one million galleons for every year you were imprisoned. You are free to go. Guards, please release Lord Black."

Jessica, Arabella and Harry cheered and Jessica ran up to her father.

"Daddy!" cried Jessica.

"My princess!" cried Sirius. "My beautiful girl! Oh I've missed you!" He grabbed her in a giant hug and swung her around, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He went to Harry next.

"I'm so glad you are not with those blasted Dursleys, Pup," said Sirius, hugging Harry and rubbing his hand over Harry's head, messing up his hair. When Sirius looked at Arabella, he watched as tears flowed down Arabella's cheeks quickly.

"Padfoot," whispered Arabella.

"Tails," whispered Sirius. Their lips met in a fiery crash and Jessica giggled while Harry looked at his godparents in disgust.

"Five years," whispered Arabella. "Five years of hell and you are finally coming home. Ugh Sirius, you need a shower!"

Sirius laughed, as did Jessica and Harry. Several reporters came up wanting to interview Sirius.

"I just have one thing to say," said Sirius to the reporters. "If and when the Ministry catches Peter Pettigrew, I get first dibs on the rat for doing this to me! Now I am going home with my wife, my daughter and my godson."

They walked out of the courtroom and Arabella waved her wand at Sirius.

"Scourgify!" cried Arabella. In an instant, Sirius robes were clean, his face was shaved, and his hair and body parts clean.

"Oh, Sirius, I should mention one more thing to you," said Arabella as the four of them got into the empty elevator.

"What's that, Tails?" said Arabella.

"Cissy finally left Lucius and her and Draco are living with us," said Arabella.

"Great!" said Sirius. There was a brief pause and then Jessica and Harry covered their ears.

"WHAT?!"

TBC


	4. Birthday Letters and Diaries

Chapter 4

4 years later...

_July 31__st__, 1991_

_Dear My Brand New Diary,_

_Today is Harry's 11__th__ Birthday! It's hard to believe it has been four years since he and Draco came to live with me and Mum. Dad has been a free man for four years. As soon as he got home, the first thing he did was contact Uncle Remus. Was Moony ever happy to see him! We just recently moved into the house at Grimmauld Place. It wasn't safe at first but Lucius Malfoy ended up in Azkaban when a certain person accidentally set him up to prove he was a follower of You-Know-Who. Much to Draco and Aunt Cissy's relief they won't have to worry about him anymore. The three of us also got our Hogwarts letters today..._

"Wake up Harry!" cried Jessica as she and Draco ran into his room. "Wake up it's your birthday!"

"Wake up, mate," said Draco, pulling the covers off him. "Breakfast is ready!"

Harry groaned as he put on his glasses, and saw Jessica and Draco standing there.

"Well come on then, Mum's made us pancakes and bacon!" said Jessica. Harry got out of bed and followed Draco and Jessica downstairs where Sirius, Arabella, and Narcissa sat in the kitchen. Mounds of food sat on the table, as well as presents and more.

"Happy birthday Harry!" cried the three adults as the group came in.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," said Arabella as she came over and kissed him on the head. "Have some breakfast and then you can open your gifts."

The group sat down at the table and dug into their breakfast. As the three kids had second and third helpings of pancakes, an owl swooped into the open window and three letters were placed in front of each of the kids.

"Hogwarts Letters!" cried Jessica.

"Oh I have waited for this day forever!" cried Arabella. "Well go on then, loves, open it!"

Jessica tore into her envelope and pulled out her letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Miss Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 2nd August._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

As Arabella read over the list she smiled.

"Guess we will be heading to Diagon Alley today," smiled Arabella. Just then another owl had swooped in and another envelope dropped in front of Harry. It was from Gringotts.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Congratulations on your eleventh birthday. As stated in your parents' will, you are to be emancipated as of today. Please see us at your earliest convenience to claim your inheritance._

_Sincerely,_

_Griphook, Account Manager_

"Alright, you lot, finish your breakfast," said Arabella.

"Here Pup," said Sirius, handing Harry a gift. "This is from me and Aunt Bella."

Harry tore open the gift to find several shirts and pants.

"You grow faster than your father did," grinned Sirius as everyone oohed and ahhed over the nice clothes.

"From me and Mum, Mate," said Draco, handing Harry his gift next. Harry tore open the package to find the entire collection of Charles Dickens.

"Wow, thanks!" said Harry.

"Better hide them from Jessica or you'll never see them again," teased Draco, earning a punch to the shoulder from Jessica as she looked at Draco incredulously.

"Okay, mine next!" grinned Jessica, as she got up from her seat. "It's kind of big, I couldn't wrap it. So I put it in a large box."

"Oh no, what did she get?" asked Draco with a look of horror as she disappeared into the living room and returned a moment later, pushing a rather large box into the kitchen.

"Go on Harry, go for it," grinned Jessica.

"Should I be worried?" asked Sirius as Harry carefully walked over to the box. Arabella just grinned and Harry opened the box, which had several holes poked in the top. Harry's eyes lit up as he pulled out a cage.

"An owl!" cried Harry as he awed at the magnificent snowy owl.

"Her name is Hedwig," said Jessica. "She flew right onto my shoulder when I went with Mum to pick out your owl."

"Oh she's brilliant!" said Harry. "Hello Hedwig." Hedwig lovingly nipped his finger in affection.

"Alright, you three go get dressed and we will head to Diagon Alley.

_August 1__st__, 1991_

_Dear Diary,_

_Harry is officially a billionaire! We stopped at Gringotts before we shopped for our school supplies and Harry claimed his inheritance. Another weird thing is that the goblins noticed that Harry has a soulbond! However, the goblins don't have the means of knowing who the lucky lady is, but my guess is she will probably be attending Hogwarts with us. Mum said Harry would know when he saw the one. And should the Weasleys try to interfere, they can get in trouble... As for school shopping, well, that was a different story altogether. At least when Draco, Harry and I received our wands..._

"A soulmate? I'm too young to even think about marriage!" said Harry as they headed out of Gringotts.

"Don't worry Harry," said Jessica. "I think you'll do just fine. Hey Mum, can we get our wands first?"

"I don't see why not!" said Arabella. "In fact, I'll go to the Apothecary for your Potions supplies while you are all getting your wands. Here we are," she said as the came up to the front of an old shop. "Ollivander's. Only the best place for a wand anywhere." As she headed across the alleyway to the Apothecary, the three teens looked up. The sign had peeling gold letters over the door and read, "Ollivander's, Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." Harry turned the knob and the three walked inside. Draco shut the door behind him and they were in an empty shop.

"Hello?' cried Jessica. No response. This time she spoke a little louder. "Hello?!" The three jumped when an old man wheeled on a rolling ladder from one of the aisles to be within their view.

"I was beginning to wonder when I would see you three," said the man, climbing down from the ladder. "I am Mr. Ollivander."

"How do you do, Sir?" asked Jessica, curtsying.

"Ah Miss Black, just fine, just fine, thank you for asking," said Mr. Ollivander. "You must be Draco Malfoy, and yes of course, young Mr. Potter. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Now let's see about your wands, shall we? Mr. Malfoy, let's start with you."

Draco stepped up as Mr. Ollivander had him try a few wands. Nothing was working and then Mr. Ollivander pulled out another wand.

"Here, try this," said Mr. Ollivander. "Hawthorn, Unicorn Hair, 10 inches, reasonably springy." As Draco gave it a wave, silver and green sparks shot out.

"Wonderful!' said Mr. Ollivander. "Alright Miss Black, you next."

As Draco stepped aside and let Jessica step up to the desk, Mr. Ollivander handed Jessica a wand.

"Redwood, Dragon Heartstring, 12 and 3/4 inches, quite bendy," said Mr. Ollivander. Jessica gave it a wave, and on her first try, blue and silver sparks shot out from her wand.

"My my," said Mr. Ollivander. "Very impressive. I sense top of your class for you young lady."

Jessica blushed. There was a small moment of silence as Mr. Ollivander turned to Harry.

"And you Mr. Potter. I feel this might take awhile." He grabbed several wands and they tried everything in the front. Nothing just seemed to work for Harry. As Ollivander walked to the back he stopped in front of a dusty old wand box. He paused for a moment as he pulled it out and blew off the dust.

"I wonder..." Ollivander said to himself. He headed back to the three with the wand in his hand. He pulled it out of the box and spoke.

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple," said Ollivander. As soon as the wand was placed into Harry's hands, the lights in the shop dimmed, a warm wind blew all around, and Harry waved it, gold and red sparks shooting out.

"Splendid!" cried Ollivander. "And curious. Very curious."

"What's curious, Sir?" asked Jessica.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Miss Black, and it just so happens that the phoenix who's tail feather resides in Mr. Potter's wand gave another feather. Just one, other feather. Mr. Potter, it is curious that you should be destined for this wand, when its brother, gave you that scar."

Jessica let out a gasp as Draco and Harry's mouths dropped.

"You mean..." began Harry.

"Yes," said Ollivander. "I think we can expect many great things from you, Mr. Potter."


End file.
